Erin Peake
"I loved my brother so much. Whatever he did, I did it too. I wanted to be just like him." Basics *Original Character *Fifteen years old *Daughter of Poseidon *Younger sister of Darrien Peake *Character Facebook Page Background In A Nutshell Erin was born to Joanna Peake on a farm outside of a village in Saskcatchewan, Canada on July 18th, 1994. Her mother had already had one interaction with her father, resulting in Erin's older brother, Darrien . Their life was difficult, due to a lack of money, but they managed. When Erin was four her mother took them to the lake, with drastic consequences for Erin. Something grabbed her when her brother was not watching, pulling her under the water and attempting to drown her. She would have died were it not for the "pretty water lady" who fought it off and carried her to the surface. Everyone assumed she had imagined the woman and the hand that grabbed her as a way to deal with what happened. She has been terrified of going in the water ever since. Erin's life was rocked forever when her brother disappeared a year later. He snuck into her room one night and said goodbye to her, thinking she was asleep. They never saw Darrien again. Joanna was so devasted by the event that she slipped into depression and Social Services took Erin away. She was placed in a home that was, quite frankly, questionable at best. After a month she attempted to run away, only to be found by a man with sea green eyes, messy black hair and who smelt of horses. He brought her back to the house -where no one had noticed her disappearance despite her being gone for hours- and she was returned to her mother by her horrified case worker a few days later. Afraid of loosing another child, Joanna enrolled Erin in martial arts lessons, which she has continued to paricipate in ever since, gaining her black belt along the way. She now teaches younger students. Erin's childhood was rough, as she was often the victim of bullying due to their lack of money, her brother's disappearance, her lack of a father, and her ADHD and Dyslexia. When she was twelve she got an after school job to help her mother pay the bills. Though the community was very supportive of them, holding fundraisers so she could take part in things like dance lessons, Erin had few friends. One of her only ones, and also her closest friend, was Leia Brandt. The two girls were insepperable, until Leia and their other friends moved to a new school one town over in the eighth grade. She followed the year after, and didn't exactly get a warm welcome. Leia seemed to forget she was there half the time, and the rest of her friends had decided that they didn't like her anymore. They were downright malicious to her. After one girl attempted - and failed miserably, but thats not the point - to beat her up her mother had had enough. Joanna sent Erin to Manhattan to live with her cousin Kira and her two year old daughter Summer. She got a job teaching martial arts, helping Kira pay their bills as well as helping her look after Summer. Erin was enrolled in a public school, and has a few friends. Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon/Neptune Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:(Female) People Category:Original Characters Category:People Category:Demigods Category:Spotlight! Character of the Month Personality As A Child As a child Erin was much different than she was when she came to camp. She was bublly and energetic, with a love of all things connected to the water. Erin had many friends and the teachers thought she was an adorable little girl. She was quiet for the first five minutes you knew her, and then she would start to talk non-stop, which earned her the nickname Chickadee from one of her babysitters. (A Chickadee is a bird that repeatedly chirps 'chicka-dee-dee-dee') Her laughter was an almost constant thing, and she loved Scooby-Doo. She had a Chip cup -like from Belle And The Beast- that she drank tea out of until the day she left for Manhattan. The Arival Of Her Fear Of Water When Erin was four her mother took her and her brother to the beach at the same lake Jo had met Poseidon originally. While Jo was on the beach, Darrien and Erin went into the water. Darrien was supposed to be watching Erin, but he wasn't and so he didn't notice when she went over the drop off. That wouldn't have been to bad a situation, seeing as she knew how to tread water, but a monster was in the lake and pulled her under. She panicked and would have died had she not been saved by a naiad. Everyone thought she had just imagined the 'pretty water lady' who saved her, and her mother and brother became very protective of her. Erin has been terrified of water ever since. She can only handle water that she can't get her head under. In other words, no baths for her, just showers. Her fear of water is something that greatly troubles her after she realises her heritage. Loss Of Her Brother When Erin was five Darrien disappered. Erin was distraught, as was her mother. Losing him had a huge effect on her and her life, the repercusions of which are still effecting her. Without Darrien to defend her from bullies like he had done before, Erin was picked on by the older kids -and some kids in her class- and became very withdrawn and much quieter around people she didn't know than she was originally. Her confidence was greatly damaged, causing her to become self concious and subsiquently making her suck at sports. (If she could feel better about herself she would actually be quite good at them, as shown by her growing skill with her swords. The more confident she gets at camp, the better she becomes.) Bullying became a huge part of her life right up until the moment she left for Manhattan, so much so that it in a way it traumatised her. The very idea of someone being bullied would later enrage her so much that she would set out to fix it, or make the bully stop. (This is shown in her reaction to Dutch's actions at the Prom.) Her mother took Darrien's disapperance so hard that once she had gotten her life back together she enrolled Erin in martial arts, afriad of loosing her as well. Erin stayed in it up until she went to camp, and still practices. The Close Call With Social Services Due to her mother's depressed, greiving state, Erin's care deteriorated. When Social Services got wind of it, they stepped in and took her away, while they helped Jo get back on her feet. Erin was placed in a foster home for two months, while her mother got control of herself. The home was questionable, and after one month Erin attempted to run away. She had not gotten far when a man found her. He told her that he was a friend of her mothers and that she had to go back, so that she could be taken home to her mother soon. The man carried her back to the house, where no one had noticed her missing yet, despite the fact that she had been gone for hours. When her case worker came to take her back to her mother she was horrified by what she saw, and Erin was quickly taken home to her mother. Their reunion was emotional and tearful. Jo was a better mother to Erin after that, because she was able to move past her grief over Darrien. Erin never forgot the man who took her back, or his stormy green eyes and kind smile. Moving To Manhattan As Erin grew up on her farm, her mother worked several jobs as well as ran the farm, just to pay the bills. As a result they didn't have alot of money. This helped cause Erin's harsh treatment in school, and when all her friends went to the school a town over in eigth grade Erin was picked on mercilessly, with no friends left to defend her or make her school life enjoyable. She moved to the same school as all her friends for nineth grade. She expected to be treated better there, since all her friends were there, but things didn't go that way. Erin was actually treated worse, by all her old friends. After the girl from her class tried to beat her up in the change rooms simply for moving her bag over on the bench so Erin could sit down, her mother made plans for her move to Manhattan to live with her cousin Kira. Before she could leave, she overheard the girl who attempted to beat her up talking about how she had won the fight, when in reaity Erin had easily florred her. Erin got angry and the next thing she knew, the girl was soaked to the bone with water from the near by pond. A few days later Ein was in Manhattan. Erin made some new friends at her new school. Since she has both Dyslexia and ADHD, Erin's grades weren't the greatest at her new school, but they weren't horrible, and so the teachers liked her for the most part. Her gym teacher pessured her to join track when he realised how fast she was, but she never did because she didn't have the time. Erin spent the rest of her nineth grade there, and was one of the people put to sleep during the Battle Of Manhattan. Her life with Kira and Summer was simple and tough, but enjoyable. They didn't have a lot of money, and Erin had to give up her own time to look after Summer, but she didn't mind. She was used to working hard her whole life, and helped to look after the house and buy groceries whenever Kira couldn't, or was to tired to. Erin was starting tenth grade when she found out about her heritage. Realising The Truth Erin was at an art store, buying supplies when she felt like someone was watching her. As it turns out, two people were, if you could count one as a person. One was Leo Valdez, who had been following her for a while after the satyr assigned to her went missing. The other was a harpy, hiding under a trench coat. The harpy was right near the erasers, which is what Erin needed and she was almost killed when she went over to get some. Luckily for her, another demigod who knew about that life, but didn't know she was a demigod, worked at the store and called her over to the till where she sold Erin a jumbo bag. This demigod was Dakota Wilson, who would later be revealed as a daughter of Hades. Leo grabbed the two of them and convinced them to run, after the monster attacked. The monster chased them before Dakota's hearing aid emitted a high pitched sound and caused the harpy to burst into dust. From there they went to Dakota's house and Leo explained things to them it took a bit of convincing, but Erin finally believed him after he set his hand on fire. After a close call with Dakota's preacher uncle, Annabeth Chase arrived in a chariot and they left for camp. Claiming And Chris Upon arival at camp Erin was given a complete explanation about demigods and their lives, then taken on a tour of camp. She slipped away and went to the stables, eager to see the pegasi. Annabeth found her there, admiring Blackjack. They talked about the fact that everyone was certain Erin was a daughter of Poseidon, despite her fear of water. Annabeth assured her that her fear didn't mean she couldn't be Poseidon's daughter. While they were talking, Chris Beas entered the stables, and was revealed to be new at camp as well. They talked a bit, and he was claimed by Poseidon. After a bit more reasurance from Annabeth, Erin contemplated the possibilites of being a child of the sea god, and was claimed moments later. She and Chris settled into their new home in Cabin Three and began to bond. Meeting Tyson Erin first met her cyclops brother at a cabin leader meeting. She was a bit uncomfortable at first, but quickly got over the fact that he was a cyclops. Meeting Arabella And Gary While Erin was in Manhattan one evening, she ran into a young girl who was quite nervous. It was Arabella Matthews, an unknowing daughter of Apollo. Erin tried to talk to her, and not long after Chris arrived. A boy name Gary Hound, also an unknowing child of the sun god joined them not much later. After assuring the scared Arabella that they weren't a gang, the group was attacked by a hell hound. It didn't take long for Erin and Chris to realise that the other two were demigods and after defeating the monster they brought them to camp. The Search For A Weapon Erin had quite a bit of trouble finding a weapon. No matter what she tried, everything felt wrong in her hands. She was beginning to think she would never find one, when one morning she woke up to see a package on her bed. Upon reading the note attached to it, she found that it was a gift from her father, who had noticed her issue. Inside the box was a leather belt with a trident buckle and carvings on it. When she squeezed the buckle, following the notes instructions, she was stunned to watch it morph until there were two daggers, a container of ambrosia, a container of nectar, and a pair of dual swords hanging form it. All it took was holding the swords once for Erin to know that her search was over. Going Home After a head counsellor meeting in which Jason Grace forbid the campers from leaving camp, for their own safety, Erin became determined to see her family. She snuck out of camp, but was caught by Annabeth. The older girl agreed to drive her to her cousin's appartment. From there they snuck in and Erin left letters for Kira and her mother, explaining what had happened to her. Atleast, partially anyway. Needing to see Summer, Erin slipped into the toddler's room and kissed her fore head. She quickly went to pack some extra clothes after that, not noticing Summer's eyes open as she left. Erin and Annabeth pack quickly, but had to stop part way through when Summer came out of her room and saw them. They talked to her for a bit, then put her to bed when Erin heard a growling sound. Grabbing a few extra things (a stuffed lamb and a scrap book) Erin and Annabeth left the appartment and locked the door. When they got outside they found themselves face to face with a chimera. After a few close calls Erin destroyed it and they returned to camp. Meeting Skyguy After her run in with the chimera Erin decided it was time to learn to fight. She went to the arena were she met Alex Courtenay, a son of Zeus who also uses dual swords. He helped her learn how to use them, and offered to practice with her so that she could get the hang of her reverse grip syle of fighting. Alex would later become like her mentor. The Demigod Games Erin competed in the first anual Demigod Games, and didn't do very well. She scored 11th and lost matches to Annabeth Chase and Lucius Darrow, son of Mars, the latter of who she would later fight again on the night of prom. Erin won her match against Sophia Landine, daughter of Aphrodite. Her poor proformance motivated her to spend more time training, and to become stronger, which she did. The Prom Disaster Erin attended the Demigo Prom as the date of Leo Valdez, and was heavily involved as things got out of control. Having A Good Time Enter Cabin 11 World War III After Affects Lucius' Trouble New Friends The Readiness Exam Pie War With Travis Journey To Camp Jupiter Worry For Nico Prophetic Dreams Arival In Rome War Games Performance Summary *Place: 4th in team (Greek Campers) and 7th overall. *Total Pionts: 56 Points *Wins/Losses: 4-2 *Team: Camp Halfblood's Greek Campers Match Performance *Loss vs. Lucius Darrow (7-11) *Win vs. Edward Nelson (17-0) *Win vs. Clancy Ward (12-5) *Win v. Carolina Westfeild (9-8) *Loss vs. Marcus North (7-11) *Bye *Bye *Bye *Win vs. Darrien Peake (5-4) *Bye (War Games no longer happened with site update after Mark Of Athena came out) Escape From Camp Jupiter Death Return As The Sword Of Gaea Random Facts *She had a pony named Quest growing up. *Erin has a dog named Willow who is still on her farm. *She also has a barn full of cats, also still on her farm. *Erin can mimick her mother almost perfectly, wether she does it conciously or unconciously. Personality Powers Weapons Erin uses a magical weapons belt given to her by her father. It is leather, with a trident buckle and several carvings etched into the sides. The carvings are of two swords, two knives, a square and a pitcher. When she squeezes the buckle the belt morphs until, instead of carvings, there are two daggers, a pair of dual swords, a container of ambrosia, and a container of necter hanging from it. The handles of the swords and daggers are wrapped in leather that is etched with beautiful greek designs. When the light hit the blades they seem to have wave patterns on them, though the patterns disappeared when the light is off it. The crossgaurds arch up a bit, giving the weapons an appearance similar to a trident. Appearance Erin is a slight girl, and stands at only 5'4'', labeling her extremely small, especially compared to her 6'2 brother, Darrien. She has a soft beauty, which she typically tries to hide. Her cheeks have rosy tints to them, which just become darker when she blushes. Her eyes are a warm, chocolate brown colour with a soft, tender look in them most of the time. When she is angry they turn hard and cold, gaining a fierce edge. Erin's hair is long and red, like a wave of fire. After the results of prom, she was forced to cut it short, to just bellow her chin. After her return from the dead, Medea gave her a potion that not only brought it back to it's original length, but made it longer. There are a few different shades, what with her natural highlights and lowlights, which complement her nicely. Erin's hair is the one physical feature of her's that she likes. On Olympian RPG *'April 13, 2011''' - Joined Olympian RPG Love Interest Jacob "Dutch" Epperson - Son of Hermes. Erin and Dutch first met on the night of Prom. He pranked the dance, which she would have been fine with, except he also stole Leo(her date)'s toolbelt and graffittied his forehead. This reminded Erin far to much of the bullying she had expeirenced as a child and, after seeing him drop Kori Maka in the ocean, she chased after him with Blackjack. Their ariel fight was relatively short, though intense. Erin's anger allowed her to tap into her water powers and she created a huge tidal wave which nocked him off his pegasus. However, Dutch used his sword to teleport behind her, grab her, wrap her in chains that he had gotten bellow, and then teleport them up high enough in the sky that they could taste the lightning. He left her there, knowing very well what would happen. She was struck by lightning as he returned to his pegasus, and she fell into the sound. However, the water healed her mostly and she created a pillar of water, rising out of the ocean and catching up to him. Erin used her martial arts to round house him in the head, causing he and the pegasus to crash into the beach. Later, when both were out of the infirmary, Dutch went to her cabin to retrieve his sword, which she told him was in the ocean (she had thrown it there during her fight with Lucius). As they went to retrieve it the two were able to talk without any problems and both admitted that things had gotten out of hand. They became tentative friends. Dutch found her brother, Darrien, with Lucius, but the other two were left behind when he tried to bring them to camp. (The following things happened before Mark Of Athena came out, and are no longer necesarily site-canon) Erin and Dutch sat and talked beside the Little Tiber, growing closer. When they parted he kissed her on the forehead and she asked him to be careful, calling him by his name, Jacob, as he had requested. Erin's thoughts have shown that she finds him very attractive and cares about him. When Jacob left Camp Jupiter he snuck into her tent and left her a note, telling her that he had to leave and once again requesting that she look after their people. While she was dieing Erin thought of him and the fact that she would not be able to do as he had asked, feeling like she had failed him. During her time in the Underworld, while she waited to be judged, Erin was pulled into Jacob's subconcious after he was severly injured in a battle against Gaea's forces. Attempting to comfort him after a series of horrifying dreams, Erin was devastated when he refused to believe she was real. He was convinced that she was a trick by Gaea, leaving Erin heartbroken and desperate to make him believe her. Before she could make an progress in changing his mind they were interupted by Jacob's next halucination, Gaea's real trick; Kronos, posessing Luke Castellan's body. Friends *Kori Maka - Daughter of Ares. Kori was one of the first people Erin became close to that wasn't her sibling. They met in the woods when Kori eavesdropped on a crying Erin explaining to Nico about her older brother, Darrien's disapperence. Kori comforted her and offered her support, which Erin greatly appreciated. When Dutch dropped Kori in the Long Island Sound at Prom, Erin was upset by his actions, though she had not yet formally met the girl. Later that night, Kori tried to help Erin during her fight with Lucius Darrow. Their friendship grew stronger when Nico was captured by Gaea. Kori comforted Erin after her disasterous reunion with Darrien. Kori was there when Erin died, witnessing her last words. She is Erin's best friend. *Nico di Angelo - Son of Hades. Nico and Erin first met, officially, in the woods, though they had seen eachother around camp and had agreed during head counsellor meetings. Erin had fallen asleep in the woods after crying about her brother's disapperance. She had a nightmare and Nico heard. He found her and woke her up, then comforted her and offered that she talk to him about her brother, if she ever needed to. When he disappered Erin became very worried about him. He dreamed of her death, and she saw him as she passed on. Erin considers him one of her closest friends. *Alex Courtenay - Son of Zeus. Erin met Alex in the arena, where he and Ryan Osborne helped her learn how to use her dual swords. He became like her mentor, and the two train together on a cliff above the Long Island Sound. They seem to parallel Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ashoka Tano, from the Clone Wars cartoon. Though, hopefully without all the near death experiences. Erin considers Alex kind of like a big brother, the type that teases her. *Nova Cross - Nova and Erin met in Manhattan and Nova attempted to flirt with her. Erin found it cute, considering how much younger than her he is. When he asked her to stay for dinner, she tried to decline, but in the end she didn't have to as they were attacked by a monster. Erin and Nova fought it off together and she took him to camp. *Leo Valdez - Son of Hephaestus. Leo was the first demigod Erin met, and the one who brouht her to camp. Later on, he was her 'chaperone' *coughDatecough* to the Prom. When Leo had his tool belt stolen and his forehead grafittied by Dutch Epperson during Prom, Erin chased after Dutch to get the belt back for him. *Annabeth Chase - Daughter of Athena. Annabeth helped take Erin to camp and later helped her sneak out to visit her family in Manhattan. She drove Erin to her apartment where they were attacked by a chimera after leaving letters for Erin's family. The two defeated it and returned to camp. *Gary Hound - Son Of Greek Apollo. Erin first met Gary in Manhatten. She and her brother, Chris, saved he and Arabella Matthews from a hellhound and brought them to camp. They didn't talk much, but Gary was still her friend. He was also a victim of Lucius' schizophrenia the night of the Prom. After going to Camp Jupiter the two talked more. Together, they escaped from Camp Jupiter along with Kori and began the journey back to Camp Halfblood. Gary was there when Erin died. *Lucius Darrow - Son of Mars. Lucius and Erin fought in the Demigod Games, but did not really talk to each other. The first time they spoke was under decidely negative terms. It was on the night of prom, after Erin had caused Dutch Epperson, Lucius' best friend, to crash into the beach. They fought, and during their fight Gary and Kori showed up. Erin had him pinned down, weaponless, when his schizophrenia acted up. Ineritus took over and he attacked she and the others. After that night they had a small talk in the infirmary where Lucius appologised for what had happened. As he ran out of the infirmary Erin yelled after him that she didn't blame him, but he either didn't hear her or didn't believe her, because when they met again in the infirmary not long after he asked if she was happy that he was dieing from terminal schizophrenia. Erin was shocked that Lucius thought that and stopped him from leaving, telling him that she wasn't angry with him about prom and that the last thing she wanted was for him to die. She ended up holding Lucius as he broke down. After he left the infirmary she didn't see him again. Lucius found her brother, Darrien, and was the cause of his arival at Camp Jupiter, for which Erin would be very grateful if she knew, despite her disastorous relationship with Darrien. Their friendship is complicated to say the least. (The folowing friendships happened before Mark Of Athena came out and are no longer official site-canon.) *Jack Copperfield - Son of Jupiter. Erin met Jack on the feild of Mars. The two had a nice talk, and Erin finds him to be a nice guy. Jack noted that Erin was cute, though nothing has come of that. *Hazel Levesque - Daughter of Pluto. Erin and Hazel met after Kori and Hazel had dreams from Nico, telling them to find eachother. The three girls went to the forum were they tried to make a plan to find Nico. They got along well. Nico's appearance, followed by his quick departure, left the three girls emotionally devastated and they found solace in eachothers' presence. Hazel trusted them enough to tell them her history and Erin did not shut her out for it. They bonded over their grief and became quite close. Hazel was with Erin in her final moments. Siblings *Percy Jackson - Erin has yet to meet Percy, because of his disapearance. She is a bit nervous about ever meeting him, because of what she has heard. She thinks that she will not measure up when compared with the great Percy Jackson. Being on Gaea's side now, it is likely that their first meeting won't be a good one. *Tyson - Erin is quite fond of her cyclops brother, despite having been a bit nervous around him at first. *Chris Beas - Erin and Chris got to camp on the same day, and were claimed at the same time. As such, they went through the changes of adjusting to life as a demigod together, which caused them to grow close. Erin is incredibly protective of Chris, because he is younger than her. *Leah McElliot - Leah and Erin met in the infirmary after the events of Prom, despite both of them having been at camp for a while. When they realised they were siblings, they were happy about it since they had both wanted a sister. *Darrien Peake - Darrien is Erin's fullblooded brother, though he is Roman. He left their home when he was seven and his disapperance effected Erin greatly. Erin idolized him, and loved him more than anyone, except perhaps her mother. They were reunited when Darrien chased after her during the Greeks escape from Camp Jupiter, intending to capture she and her friends, and he witnessed her lethal injury. *Paige Summers - Erin and Paige have not interacted, though it can be assumed that they have atleast met, seeing as they were at Camp at the same time, atleast for a little while. *Thea Nolan - Erin has never met Thea, due to her ariving at Camp after Erin left on the Argo II. Mortal Family *Joanna "Jo" Peake - Jo is Erin's hard working mother. She met Poeseidon at a lake near her home town originally, and their time together resulted in Erin's brother, Darrien. Jo met the sea god again on vacation at a beach, while her son was at daycare. Nine months later, Erin was born. Erin and her mother love each other dearly, but they don't have much time to talk because of how hard Jo works to pay the bills. After Erin moved to Manhattan, they talked even less simply because of the distance between them. Jo never knew who Poseidon really was. *Kira - Kira is Erin's older cousin who Erin moved in with in Manhattan. She works several jobs to pay the bills for herself, Erin, and her two year old daughter, Summer. The two of them have a good relationship and love each other, though they don't get much time to talk. Kira was worried when Erin left for camp, because she didn't know were she was. Erin latter returned at night one day to leave her a letter explaining, at least partially, what happened. *Summer - Summer is Kira's two year old daughter, Erin's second cousin. Whe Erin moved in with them she helped look after Summer and often took her to the park, or picked her up frm daycare. At night, Erin would sing her to sleep. When Erin returned to leave the letters with Annabeth Chase, Summer was woken up by the noise they made coming in, despite how quiet they were. Not knowing Erin was with her, Summer confronted Annabeth and demanded to know who she was and why she was in her house. She calmed down when Erin talked to her and they put her back to bed. There have been very, very small hints from the way Summer acts and the things she hears to suggest that she may be more than a normal mortal. Awards Signature Major Contributions Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon/Neptune Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:(Female) People Category:Original Characters Category:People Category:Demigods Category:Spotlight! Character of the Month